Fairytale
by themagnificent ME
Summary: four uber shot stories inspired by the song Fairytale by Sara Bareilles. Song Fic.


Farytale belongs to Sara Bareilles

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia

**

* * *

Fairytale**

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here_

Gilbert lay on the floor of his bedroom, he was tiered and wanted to sleep but he didn't want to get into the bed. The bed he had shared with his wife. With Elizabeta. She wasn't here, she was never here anymore. She never came home anymore and well home wasn't home anymore. Fuck! He needed a beer. Hauling himself to his feet Gilbert walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a can of beer. Popping the lid he took a long swig. As the alcohol wormed its way down his throat his thoughts drifted back to the man who had sold him the drink. He had been such a cute thing. Shy with a sweet voice. He reminded him of Gilbird. With a sigh Gilbert shut the door and headed up stairs to lie on the floor again.

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_  
Heracles was in a bad mood again. He always seemed to be in a bad mood now a days. "No Sadquid!" He pushed his forceful lover away "I'm too tired to do anything."

"You're always too tiered!" The Turk snarled. "Why I don't know? All you do is sleep!"

"I'd rather sleep my whole life away then have you keep me from dreaming!" Heracles shouted.

"And what does that mean?"

"I want to get a job but you won't let me! You won't let me do anything!" There were tears in Heracles eyes. "I can't stand this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Sadquid growled out around clenched teeth.

"I want to end this." Was the whispered reply. "I want to break up."

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend  
Says will you meet me at midnight?_

Arthur washed the dishes and let his mind wander, thinking about all the stuff he still had to do. He had to vacuum pick up the toys send the boys to bed and so much more. Sometimes he wished he didn't have children. His mind wandered back to Francis, his lover before he had gotten married and had children. He wished that it was Francis he had married instead of that treacherous bitch! His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of screaming and crying. Putting down the pot he had been scrubbing and drying off his hands he went to the living room to see the twins Alfred and Matthew fighting again.

"What's going on here?" He snapped.

"Matthew took the truck I was playing with!" Alfred hollered.

"I did not!" Matthew snarled at the larger boy who was currently sitting on him. "I was playing with it first!"

This of course started another bout of hitting kicking and screaming.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur shouted above the ruckus. "Both of you go to bed now!"

When the two boys were in bed Arthur walked into the kitchen and picking up the phone dialled a number he hoped still belonged to a flamboyant French man.

"_Bonjour?"_

Arthur sighed relieved that the man hadn't changed his number. "Hello Francis, its Arthur. Are you doing anything tonight?"

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

Matthew screamed into the pillow, tears running down his cheeks soaking into the pillow. STUPID ALFRED! The stupid selfish bastard! What made him think he could come in and just take whatever the hell he wanted! It was always Alfred's needs and Alfred's wants! He wished he had never met the selfish man! That night when Alfred had fallen asleep Matthew very carefully and very quietly got up packed his bags and left the house for good.

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

_I don't care  
I don't care  
Worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb  
Appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing_

_

* * *

_Elizabeta and Gilbert got married but it didn't last, she is now cheating on him with Rodrich and Gilbert has a crush on a Matthew who works at the liquor store.

Heracles and Sadquid are in a steady relationship but Sadquid is possessive and doesn't let Heracles work, feeling trapped Heracles ends the relationship.

Arthur and Francis went steady but then for reasons neither can understand they break up. Arthur Marries some woman they have twins, then the women runs away with someone. Feeling lonely Arthur calls up his old flame and they go out get married and live happily ever after.

Matthew met Alfred at a club one night and they began to go out and for a while all was well. Then Alfred couldn't keep it in his pants and started to cheat but wouldn't break up with Mattie and beat him when he changed the locks. Alfred is aggressive and takes what he wants with out and care for what Matthew wants or how he feels. So Matthew runs away one night. In the new town he works in a liquor store where he meets a strange albino and they live happily ever after. Awe! There 2 end badly and two don't I'm happy.

* * *

I was listening to my music and I heard the song Fairytale by Sara Bereilles and this is what happened! I own nothing!


End file.
